Fate
by Sensuto
Summary: Nauto had everything he wanted and more. But fate took it all away. Now the fate of the world, the fate of every person he called a friend and HER fate depends on his decisions. Will the future change for the better or will he get caught up in the guilt of his past? NARUSAKU. Pic courtesy: anthonysarts (deviantart). Rated M for future developments.
1. It's Starting Again

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

* * *

IT'S STARTING… AGAIN

"_WHERE IS SHE?! LET ME GO…!"_

"_Calm down Naruto…! Y-You… You don't want to see her now."_

"_What are you saying Kakashi-sensei…? Shikamaru? Konohamaru?"_

"_Nii-s… Nii-san, she said… she asked you to take care of Hitomi-chan and Konoha. That was her last wish."_

"_No… This isn't happening. You are lying. NO..!"_

A pair of cerulean orbs opened to the light of the breaking dawn. They stared at the ceiling scarred with cracks. The alarm clock that showed the time to be six in the morning was blaring its call. A blonde headed boy rolled on his bed to shut the alarm off. He then rolled to lay on his back and continue staring at the ceiling.

**Nightmares…?**A deep voice asked from the recesses of his mind.

_Memories, Kurama, memories… _The blonde spoke with a tired voice before asking _Have you guys recovered…?_

**Hai, Naruto-kun. One year seems to have been enough. We will now be giving you as much chakra as your body can handle. **A feminine cat-like voice answered.

_Thank you, Matabi _The blonde closed his eyes again to rest a little more, the academy didn't open until eight. He still had time.

When he opened his eyes he was standing in place that seemed to be empty and endless with everything devoid of colour. Before him stood nine mammoth creatures who were the biggest sources of chakra known to the shinobi.

"**Ha… the brat has finally decided to grace us with his presence."** The one tailed racoon spoke up first.

"**Shut up, Shukaku." **A huge rhinoceros beetle with seven wing like appendages behind it reprimanded.

Naruto chuckled seeing the exchange before speaking, "Thank you, Chomei. Nice to meet you guys, it's nice to see you people when you are not just skins on bones."

"**Che… You almost sucked the life out of us brat." **The four tailed ape spoke.

"And for that I will be grateful to you all for life, Son Goku." Naruto replied with a nod, to which Goku only waved dismissively, "Back to more serious matters, how soon can you guys bring your Jhinchuriki to this dimension? I need to speak with them."

"**I think you need to concentrate more on the matters at hand. You can speak to the other Jhinchurikis after your mission in the wave." **The nine tailed fox, Kurama, who was quiet until now spoke up, **"Till then they can stop trying to take over their Jhinchurikis and learn to work with them, instead of turning them into homicidal maniacs." **Although it would seem the statement was spoken in general but the sly fox was actually trying to get one down with his arch-rival, the racoon.

Shukaku did not miss the jab, **"Shut up, you fur ball. You were no better and you were just lucky that you got the brat who did not give in to you."**

"**What did you say you one tailed wimp?!" **Kurama retorted.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled in hopes of breaking the fight.

"**He started it!" **Both of them spoke in complete sync, earning exasperated sighs from their siblings.

"Does it look like I care…?! Stop your ass licking and concentrate on the job on hand." Naruto yelled clearly displeased with the regular squabbles between the two, "We will go along with Kurama's suggestion for now. Isobu you don't have any jhinchuriki now, since Yagura is dead, so I want you to remain on guard at all times and keep in contact with me. Gyuki since you have already bonded with Killer Bee, I want you to reveal everything to him slowly. Also, Shukaku you really have to work hard to help Gaara. Alright, so see you guys when I see you. **(A/N: I always wanted to say that!)**" Naruto finished before leaving the plain of the tailed beasts to return to his bed.

_It's graduation day. _The thought brought a smile and almost a tear of nostalgia with it.

_Alright, there is no meaning in lying around when you can train for an hour before academy. _

With that thought in mind he began his morning rituals and cleaning his apartment. His apartment though small was surprisingly clean. After finishing with his work he adorned his trademark orange jumpsuit with blue borders, put on his goggles and jumped out of his house from the balcony to head for the training grounds.

* * *

**Academy 8:00 am **

Naruto walked down the hallway to reach his class. The journey to the academy was filled with the glares of the people he passed by as usual, but instead of sulking and being depressed Naruto smiled at them and wished them a good morning. This change in attitude had begun a year ago and it had surprised the living daylights out of the citizens of Konoha. Some went past the usual glares and whispers to outright insulting and mocking him, but still the smile remained. In the end they reluctantly backed off and now some of the glares had changed to simple ignorance.

Back in the academy, Naruto was covered in sweat and dirt as he entered his classroom. As he entered he noticed a boy with black hair tied up in a high ponytail, he had his head down on his desk with his eyes closed, and he was sitting in the desk right next to the one Naruto usually sat in. Beside him sat a rather _chubby _boy constantly munching away his endless supply of potato chips.

"Yo, Chouji!" Naruto greeted, receiving a nod and a muffled 'hello' from the boy, "Shikamaru."

The said boy raised his hand for a high –five, his head still down uttering a small "Troublesome."

Naruto proceeded to greet next the trio of clan heirs who sat in the desk behind them. Hyuuga Hinata replied with meek 'hello' and a blush. Aburame Shino just gave a small nod, happy to be acknowledged. Inuzuka Kiba was the most enthusiastic and probably the whole academy was aware of his and his partner, Akamaru's, greeting of Naruto.

In the last year that Naruto had spent in the Academy he had managed to strike up quite a bond with the six clan heirs. Finally, Naruto reached his seat beside his rival, friend and pseudo-brother, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, the last loyal Uchiha and the clan heir. Becoming friends with him was probably the most difficult but nothing was impossible for Uzumaki Naruto.

"Teme…!" Naruto greeted with a huge grin.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke acknowledged.

"Seriously, Sasuke. When was the last time you uttered a full sentence? You know, like _normal _people, dattebayo!"

"Hn."

"See…! That's what I am talking about, dattebayo! Even a three year old speaks more than you. Do you need me to give you lessons in speaking skills too?!"

"Hn."

"You are impossible, teme!" Sasuke's lips curled into a smile seeing his friend's frustration. This was the usual routine and Sasuke enjoyed ruffling the blonde's nerves every chance he got.

The class waited in silence, or what could be called silence in that class with Sasuke's fan-girls constant fawning and swooning over him. Speaking of fan-girls… The class rumbled and quaked with the sound of incoming footsteps and then the door slammed open.

"Cha! I came first, pig. I get to seat beside Sasuke-kun." A girl with unnaturally pink hair shouted as she entered the class.

"No way, forehead! I came first." Another girl with platinum blonde hair yelled back.

The trademarked word of the Naras (troublesome. If you are wondering…) was the only word heard over the bickering as the two girls pushed and shoved each other until they reached the desk Sasuke and Naruto were seating in.

"Move, baka! I want to seat beside Sasuke-kun." Sakura, the girl with pink hair, shouted pointing towards Naruto.

The happy and cheerful attitude of Naruto had changed to a cool and calm demeanour the moment the two girls had entered the class room. He had his eyes closed with his head facing forward when he answered, "No."

"What do you mean no?!" Sakura was enraged, while Ino fumed with her from behind, "I want to seat there, Baka! So move!"

Naruto opened his eyes before facing Sakura with a look that froze Sakura to the spot, "I said no, Sakura. There is a seat beside me, you can seat here if you want to or find some other place."

Sakura was frozen with fear but managed to give a nod. The blue eyes that usually sparkled with joy was anything but that. They were ice cold and Sakura was terrified. Usually Naruto would move over and let Sakura sit beside Sasuke but today's event had shocked her. She had never seen Naruto speak to someone like that before, let alone to her and that too without adding the customary _-chan_. Sakura quietly took her seat beside Naruto as he turned away from her. The entire class was shocked at the turn of events, even Ino quietly sat beside Shikamaru. Sasuke smirked and mentally noted to thank Naruto by taking him to Ichiraku's.

_No scratch that, I don't want to go broke yet. One cup of instant ramen at lunch should be enough._

The cold atmosphere was broken with the entry of their teacher, Iruka. He greeted them all a good morning after they did the same.

"Alright, today is your final exams for graduation. I hope you have all studied and wish you the best of luck. First of all, we will see you shuriken throwing skills, then you will be paired up for a friendly spar and finally we will test your ninjutsu skills. Alright everyone follow me."

All the students followed their teacher to the field where human shaped dummies were setup for the first test. One by one all students were called up. Most managed to hit the dummy whereas the others completely missed it. Sasuke hit the heart and the head with every throw. His other friends managed to hit their targets too though not as accurately as Sasuke. Sakura managed to hit the dummy with two of her three shurikens while the third barely managed to strike the side of the dummy.

When it was Naruto's turn most of the class taunted and mocked him for he was so far the worst student. The Sasuke fan-girls jeered at him with increased vigour. While Sakura who had still not gotten over his icy stare decided to keep quiet and not offend him any further. His friends cheered, mainly Chouji and Kiba. Even Sasuke wished him best of luck.

Naruto ignored the taunts and jeers as he picked up three shurikens from the ground and held them between the fingers of his right hand. With a sigh he flicked his wrist and the shurikens hit the dummy. The whole class roared with laughter while his friends kept quiet, and Sakura tried to suppress her giggles with her hand lest she offend him again. The shurikens were nowhere near the usual targets that were the heart and the forehead. One shuriken had hit the neck, the other somewhere where the eye should be and the third in the groin.

While the class mocked and jeered at Naruto, Iruka smiled and moved to pat him on the head. This confused the whole class even his friends and the laughter died down.

"Good job, Naruto. You get full marks, now explain to the class why you hit those targets instead of the heart and forehead." Iruka spoke, while Naruto scratched the back of his head with a grin.

"Well, shurikens are light weapons that don't penetrate much and thus cause damage only when it hits certain spots. Hitting the heart is only a waste of weapons for the clothing and vest of a shinobi will by itself stop it from causing any damage. Most shinobi wear their forehead protector over their foreheads, hence the name. Now the neck, the eyes and sometimes the groin, but not always, is the least protected. So, even light weapons like shuriken can cause a lot of damage." Naruto finished explaining to his class who were stunned and gaped at him. Finally, his friends broke out of their stupor and cheered for him. Even Sasuke and Shikamaru smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"If you all pass today's test, you will become Konoha's shinobi and go on missions. You will have to use your intelligence to face the dangers and keep yourselves alive. Only having the tools will not save you, you must know how to use them too and use them right." Iruka finished his lecture to the class, who listened to their teacher attentively. After finishing with the rest of the class he beckoned them to follow him to the sparring ring to test their taijutsu. Sakura remained rooted to her spot. She could not comprehend the fact that the class dobe had outclassed them all, even Sasuke. She broke out of her stupor when Iruka called out to her to join the class. Embarrassed she hurried after her classmates still thinking about the abrupt change in the class Baka.

As the sparring matches began the fan-girls continued to swoon over Sasuke, who himself ignored them with the resolve of a hermit. As the test progressed Shikamaru and Chouji were paired up for their spar, which lead to both of them giving up and smiling while leaving the ring. Iruka was yelling his head off but apparently it had no effect. Hinata, who was hesitant at first, made quick work of her partner, who was one of the civilian born girls, after a little cheering from her friends. Shino and Kiba did not face much difficulty with their own opponents. Ino and Sakura had difficulty in their own matches and barely came out on top, thanks to their eternal 'love' for Sasuke which strengthened their resolve. As the number of remaining students reduced everybody got impatient to see the match of the class prodigy Sasuke.

"Alright, next up Uchiha Sasuke" there was a huge cheering, "and his sparring partner will be Uzumaki Naruto."

At the mention of Naruto's name the mocks and taunts returned full-force, especially from the fan club.

"Loser."

"Sasuke-kun will wipe the floor with you, dobe."

"You suck, dobe."

Ino and Sakura joined in cheering for Sasuke, but Sakura avoided mocking Naruto. Naruto on his part smiled at Sasuke, who smirked back, and followed him to the ring. As they faced each other in the ring Naruto whispered to Sasuke so that only he could hear him.

"I won't use my hands but I will go all out with the rest."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, as he got into a stance.

He charged at him at full speed while Naruto stood there with his hands in his pockets. Just as Sasuke neared him he dodged the punch aimed at his face, which caused Sasuke to speed past Naruto. Sasuke pivoted on his heel and aimed a kick at Naruto's midsection, which Naruto dodged by jumping backward.

"I told you Sasuke, your Interceptor style won't work until you are fast enough to make me block your attacks." Naruto spoke up.

"Yeah, keep running from Sasuke-kun loser!" One of the more staunch members of the Sasuke fan club, Ami, yelled.

On the other hand Iruka was amazed at Naruto's observation. _Is this really Naruto?_

Kiba was confused too," What the hell is Naruto talking about? What is the Interceptor style?"

Shikamaru who was watching the match quite intently answered, "What a drag… Interceptor style is the Uchiha's taijutsu style. It was specifically created for their Sharingan. They train their clansmen in that style from quite a young age so they are able to use it even without the sharingan, like Sasuke, though it is quite not as effective without it. The style uses high speed and their Sharingan to force their opponents to block their attacks and then use them as their leverage to attack you from odd angles. So Naruto chose the easiest way out, to keep dodging." Shino and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Whoa… How do you know all that Shikamaru?" Chouji looked at him with awe.

"Troublesome… I like to read." Shikamaru finished effectively ending the conversation.

The rest of the class was too busy cheering for Sasuke or jeering at Naruto to listen to what Shikamaru said. On the other hand, the spar between the two boys continued. After missing again, Sasuke decided to halt his onslaught to come up with a strategy. Naruto kept grinning with his hands in his pockets. The two boys stood at the same height **(A/N: Yes Naruto is as tall as Sasuke since he has been eating healthy and his growth isn't stunted, although the orange jumpsuit remains)** watching each other and trying to anticipate the other's move.

Sasuke charged again, Naruto prepared to dodge but Sasuke stopped right in front of him and with a smirk grabbed him by his jacket and used his other arm to aim a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto's surprise didn't last long as he ducked under the punch and head butted Sasuke's chin, effectively freeing himself. The fan-club cried foul, including Sakura, and the others, excluding Naruto's friends, called it a lucky shot. Sasuke stumbled back, with a little blood coming from the cut on the inside of his cheek where he had accidentally bit.

"Good job, Sasuke. Changing to grappling seeing that your style was ineffective. Trying to be unpredictable like me, huh?" Naruto said earning a smile from Sasuke, "Let's finish it. We have been taking too long." Naruto finished and then charged faster than Sasuke could follow and finished the match by kneeing him in the gut.

Sasuke dropped to his knee gasping for breath that was knocked out of him. The entire class went quiet, the only sound came from Iruka dropping his clipboard.

"Are you alright, Teme?" Naruto asked bending forward.

"Did you have to hit that hard, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a glare in between gasps.

"I thought you wanted to be stronger." Naruto teased with a grin.

"Hn."

"Ahem, alright." Iruka finally spoke up, "Do the reconciliation sign and everyone report to class for your ninjutsu test."

Naruto grinned while Sasuke smiled before doing the joining their hands, and then walked back to class with Kiba talking around excitedly. For once the remaining class remained quiet.

The fact that Naruto aced his Ninjutsu test by, creating three perfect normal clones, doing a perfect transformation and substitution, did not register much shock for they had been surprised by him one too many times that day. Iruka smiled proudly and patted Naruto's head while handing him his Leaf forehead protector. He simply grinned and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. All his friends had graduated with him, along with Ino, Sakura and twenty one others. When the day finally ended, Naruto bid goodbye to his friends and made his way to the Hokage tower. He ignored the curious glances, look of awe and the frequent glares that his now former classmates were giving him.

When he reached the tower he made his way up the stairs to the Hokage's office. He greeted the secretary, who ignored him, and made his way into the office.

"Naruto-kun, how does it feel?" The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen asked looking up from his paperwork. He had his smoking pipe in his mouth and looked at Naruto with an affectionate gaze.

"It feels awesome to wear the forehead protector, dattebayo." Naruto answered with a smile, before speaking again with a serious demeanour, "Did you do what I asked of you, Jiji?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Two of my ANBU are tailing him, so you don't have to worry." Hiruzen replied.

"Alright, then it seems it is all starting… again." Naruto spoke looking out the window overseeing his village.

* * *

**A/N: Done. First chapter out. I have been trying to do a fan fic of this genre so here it is. You are all welcome to guess what the story is about or you can wait for the second chapter where I will be explaining everything.**

**Now, about Sasuke's OOCness. It has been shown repeatedly in the manga that if Naruto had befriended Sasuke before then he may not have turned out the way he did. So, I am only using that scenario where Naruto did befriend him and as to how or why, that will have to wait.**

**As of Shikamaru's knowledge regarding the Sharingan and the Interceptor style, well seeing that Madara was one of the founders of Konoha knowing about their clan should not be so difficult. **

**Naruto's change in attitude and strength will be explained in the second chapter because that is one of the important elements of this story.**

**So please read and review.**

**Hokage's next chap will be out by next week.**

**P.S. – Beelzebub is by far the most hilarious manga works I have ever read, must read.**


	2. Her Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. If I did NaruSaku would be cannon.**

* * *

Naruto walked down the road leading to his apartment, which was in one of the less privileged areas of Konoha. It was already quite late in the evening and the crowd on the road had already thinned out to a few people stumbling to home after work, though that didn't stop the few glares that were directed at him. Naruto ignored them as he stared up into the clear night sky filled with stars. He had learned to appreciate things like a peaceful night with stars shining above, things that were once trivial to him as much as it was to the next person.

_Peace…_ He thought. The word seemed so foreign to him now, it felt alien to his tongue when he spoke of it. He banished those thoughts from his mind and closed his to breathe in the night air.

When he opened his eyes again he froze in his place. He felt a feeling he had not felt for some time, fear. There were houses that were on fire all around him. Columns of smoke were rising up into the night sky, and the smell of ash and burning flesh filled the air. He could hear the cries of pain and terror all around him. Bodies mangled up beyond recognition and missing limbs were lying on the blood soaked street. He saw a young girl kneeling beside the bloody body of a woman, possibly her mother, looking at him with a blank face as tears ran down her cheeks.

Naruto felt himself shaking, as his own tears kept falling down unchecked. He looked down at his hands to see them covered in blood. A scream died in his throat, he was too shaken and mortified to make a sound. He looked back up to see a few people limp their way towards him. They were covered with injuries and blood, and they had an aghast expression on their faces.

"Naruto-sama help us…!"

"You were supposed to bring peace!"

"Please save my son, Naruto-sama!"

"Help us!"

"Stay away, please stay away. This is not happening." Naruto kept chanting over and over again as he buried his face in his arms and sobbed.

"You demon! You killed us all…!"

Naruto's head snapped up hearing the yell. The scene had changed and before him stood a crowd of hundreds of ninjas and civillians alike. They all looked as pale as death and were bathed in blood. He felt a weight in his right hand and looked down to see a katana smeared with blood held in it. He dropped the weapon and cowered away from it, stumbling upon the bodies that still lay all around him.

"Please, stop. Please, I am sorry! I am sorry!" Naruto by then was crying uncontrollably. He had buried his face in his arms again and was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Naruto." Someone was calling him, as he felt his body being shaken. Naruto was still too mortified to open his eyes, as he continued to cry.

"Naruto…!" The yell managed to shake Naruto out of his trance.

He opened his eyes to find himself back in the streets of Konoha. He was kneeling on the ground and his face was wet with tears. He felt a hand on his shoulders. He followed the hand on his shoulder to see a worried Kakashi looking at him. Behind him stood Gai and Asuma with confused faces. A few passing people had also stopped to watch the scene.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" His voice came out weak and shaky.

"Did you have an attack again?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded, unable to trust his voice anymore. He was still shaking and his breathing had yet to calm down. Gai and Asuma exchanged confused glances, unaware of what was going on. They got even more confused when Naruto referred to the Copy nin as Sensei.

"What's going on, Kakashi?" Gai finally asked. Asuma and Kakashi were actually headed towards the Hokage Tower to meet the Hokage and get their team assignments while Gai decided to accompany them, when they came across a sobbing and hyperventilating Naruto, kneeling on the street.

"Nothing. I am going to take Naruto home. Tell that to Hokage-sama, also tell him that I will come to take my team assignment later. He will understand." Saying that Kakashi picked up the still shaking Naruto and leapt away from the prying eyes, leaving behind two confused Jounins.

Kakashi entered Naruto's apartment through his window. He carefully placed Naruto, who had calmed down a bit by then, on his bed and pulled a chair to sit beside him. He knew it would take some time before he spoke again but he needed someone with him then because he was at his most vulnerable state. Kakashi looked down at the broken person lying on the bed with sympathy and wondered how he survived all that. 'Broken' really seemed liked the word that could be used to best describe him. His own life seemed like a walk in the park compared to the blonde's.

"I didn't know what to do. I… We had no choice." Naruto finally spoke up, his breathing had evened out.

"I know, you showed me." Kakashi spoke," Are they getting worse, Naruto…?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto made a sound which seemed like a snort," This was the best week, actually. I had only three attacks, apart from the nightmares."

Kakashi did not know how to answer that so he decided to move on from the topic," Naruto…?"

"Yes, Sensei…?"

"Are you sure about what you are going to do?"

"Time is like a river, Sensei. If I throw stones it will only cause ripples and the river will continue to flow in the same direction it was flowing. Unless I do big things nothing will change."

"What happens if it changes for the worse…?"

Naruto who was staring at his ceiling until then, turned to look Kakashi in the eye before speaking," You saw it, Sensei. Any future would be better than the one I came from."

* * *

**Flashback:**

_**One year and two weeks prior to the present night**_

The Hokage was the title given to the most powerful and respected Shinobi of the village. He was the leader of thousands and was looked up to by all under him. That was reason why so many tried to earn that title, but they forget that along with recognition came responsibilities and along with responsibilities came PAPERWORK. That was the thought running through the mind of the disgruntled Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, as he glared at the piles of reports on his desk he still had to go through and it was already evening. The aged leader had been forced out of retirement when the Yondaime had passed away and he felt too old to do all that work, something that he kept telling himself every time reports were dropped on his desk. Hiruzen forced down a sigh and moved to grab the next report when the door to his office burst open, revealing a panting and sweating Naruto. The secretary was right behind him trying to stop him, but the Hokage waved her off.

Naruto was still trying to catch his breath as the secretary left. The Hokage studied the child in front of him as he stared back gasping for breath. Hiruzen got up from his chair to walk up to him and kneeled before him on one knee, as he handed him a glass of water.

"How old am I, Jiji…?" Naruto's question caught the old man off guard.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Receiving only a few gasps for breath as answer, Hiruzen decided to answer the question asked to him," Eleven."

Tears welled up Naruto's eyes as he jumped to hug the person before him," We did it! We did it!" Naruto kept repeating over and over again as he sobbed into the Hokage's chest.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen was thoroughly confused by Naruto's behaviour as the boy continued mumbling and sobbing in his chest. Seeing that he would get no answer he decided to comfort Naruto until he had calmed down.

When he had finally calmed down, Naruto spoke up," Jiji, is Kakashi-sensei in Konoha?"

If Hiruzen was surprised that Naruto knew the Copy nin he did not show it for he was already sure that this was no ordinary meeting, but he could not help but feel curious when Kakashi was referred to as 'Sensei'," Yes. Do you want me to send for him?"

Seeing Naruto nod, the Hokage summoned an ANBU to call Kakashi emphasising the urgency.

"Ask the ANBU to leave the room and set up the seals when Sensei arrives." This time Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprise. No one was supposed to know about the hidden ANBU in his office, specifically placed for his protection. Hiruzen quickly did some check up to make sure that the person standing before him was not an imposter or under some mind control jutsu.

Kakashi arrived at that moment to see an orange clad boy, also the village's Jhinchuriki and his teacher's son, covered in sweat and the Hokage standing before him with a surprised expression," You called, Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime recovered from his thoughts hearing Kakashi's voice," Yes, Kakashi. Leave us."

Four distinct pops were heard signalling that the guards had left. Kakashi's brows furrowed thinking about the unusual circumstances. The Hokage's guard rarely left their leader's side, he himself had been one once. As he watched the Hokage walk up to his desk and do some hand seals, Naruto turned towards him and smiled. Kakashi saw this in the peripherals of his vision and turned towards him with a confused expression.

"It's nice to see you again, Kakashi-sensei?"

"What is going on, Hokage-sama? And why is Naruto calling me 'Sensei'?" Kakashi spoke up somewhat alarmed by the situation.

Finishing with setting up the sound proofing barrier seals, Hiruzen spoke up," I would like to know that too, Kakashi. Now, since all your requirements are met would like to explain Naruto-kun." The Hokage's voice had taken up his authoritative tone. He too was a little alarmed.

"Yes, Jiji. What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room and I will decide who else is to know."

"I will agree to the first condition but I cannot agree to the second one until I hear what you have to say, Naruto-kun." The Hokage replied receiving a nod of agreement from Kakashi who was studying the blonde intently.

"Fair enough." Naruto said," I will start with the basics. I managed to separate my consciousness from my physical body, using the Yamanaka's clan jutsu, and transferred it back in time along with a part of my chakra."

The Hokage and Kakashi listened to what Naruto had to say with neutral faces, although their eyes betrayed their disbelief. The Sandaime was the first to speak.

"Is this one of your pranks, Naruto-kun?" His voice came out harder than he had intended it to. Kakashi's thoughts mirrored that of his leader.

They did not expect the anger in Naruto's eyes on hearing those words," Why would I joke about something so serious, Hokage-sama? Do you think I spent the last twenty years of my life to come back and joke with you…! "

"You do understand that we cannot you word for it Naruto." Kakashi was the one to speak this time.

"You are Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo, student of Namikaze Minato. Your team mates were Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito. Obito saved your life and gave you his Sharingan as he himself got crushed by rocks during a mission in the Third Shinobi World War. Rin died when she jumped before you as you were trying to plunge your Chidori into a Kiri hunter nin, that time you were trying to rescue her from Kiri. Your ANBU code name was Inu." Looking at the Hokage's shocked and Kakashi's pale faces he paused before continuing," Are you convinced now or do I need to tell you about the Uchiha massacre and the involvement of your advisors in it too."

Hiruzen's face hardened immediately on hearing that," That's enough Naruto…! Either you are who you say you are and quite important to the village in the future or our security have slackened pitifully."

Kakashi was shocked beyond words, but he chose to keep quiet seeing the Hokage's reaction on the mention of the Uchihas.

_What does he mean by the advisors involvement in the Uchiha massacre…? _Kakashi wondered.

"Nothing I say is a lie, Jiji."

"As Hiruzen Sarutobi I would like to trust you Naruto-kun, but as the Hokage I cannot take your word for it. I have to make sure that you are not an agent of an enemy village." The Hokage spoke, his voice softer than his earlier outburst.

"I understand Jiji. However, I cannot let you call Inoichi-san to read my mind." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

"Firstly, the Yamanaka's project their consciousness into the target's mind. Entering my mind would simply overwhelm him and throw him into a comatose state. Secondly, the less people know the better."

"Then what do you suggest, Naruto-kun. Clearly I cannot let you walk out of this office, after hearing what you know without some confirmation." Hiruzen replied.

"In my current state I am not strong enough to share my memories along with my chakra with you all but that's the reason I asked Kakashi-sensei to come, because firstly he is one of the people I trust." Kakashi wondered what kind of relation he had with the Naruto that stood before him to earn his trust," Secondly, he can use his sharingan to read my memories without his consciousness actually entering my mind."

Hiruzen nodded," That's acceptable. Kakashi."

Kakashi acknowledged the order and moved to uncover his covered eye. Naruto already well versed with the proceedings moved to stand before Kakashi and stared right into the spinning tomas.

Hiruzen stood by silently and on alert as he watched the two before him staring at each other completely still, as if frozen in time.

Kakashi on the other hand was going through a myriad of memories. Three children with contrasting hair colours and personality, their growth, their lives, their children, the wars they fought, people he had thought to be dead fighting his students, the deaths of friends, the anguish, the sorrow, the helplessness, the fires that raged and finally a man in his early fifties with long blonde hair tied behind going through some handseals that ended in a bright flash. The next thing he saw was himself and the Sandaime speaking with Naruto.

Kakashi ended the jutsu with a gasp, he could feel that he was low on chakra. He wasn't sure how long he was gone. He realized that he was crying when he felt his wet face. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried.

"Are you alright, Kakashi…?" Hiruzen asked from his place beside the panting Naruto, whom he was supporting.

""Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied, "How long was I in there?"

"One hour." Came the reply.

Naruto who had recovered from the effects spoke up," Now do you believe me, Sensei? Do you see why I had to come back?"

"Hai." Kakashi replied, before looking to the Hokage," Naruto is speaking the truth Hokage-sama, but as Naruto said the less people know the better."

"I agree, Kakashi. We cannot afford people to know about Naruto or the jutsu he has created." Hiruzen said," So why did you have to come back, Naruto-kun?"

"I cannot tell you, Jiji. I wouldn't have shown them to Sensei either but I needed to so that you would believe what I said." Naruto replied," I know I cannot change the future alone but I cannot tell you all the whole truth either, because it would only confuse and overwhelm you."

On receiving a confirmation from the still distressed Kakashi, Hiruzen sighed," Alright, what do you need?"

"I am terribly weak now, so I need Kakashi-sensei to train me. I also need you send for er… Jiraya-sensei so that I can sign the toad summon contract."

"So you are Jiraya's student, eh? Then do you know about your heritage?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, I do. Also I want to be the one to decide who knows about me. Of course only if you also agree with it."

"Alright, I will send word to Jiraya. Maybe, he can check you seal too." Hiruzen said as he sat on his chair, after helping Naruto to sit on one too.

"Don't worry about the seal. Kurama and I are friends now, and part of wanting to sign the toad contract is that I want the key to open the seal." Naruto said.

Seeing that the Hokage was going to protest Kakashi interrupted," It is true, Hokage-sama. The Kyubi or Kurama is an ally."

Seeing his grandfather figure shocked Naruto chuckled," Where do you think I got the chakra to come back?"

He purposely left out the fact that he was not the only bijuu to help, Kakashi took the cue and shut up.

Hiruzen sighed," You are giving me a head ache, even when you have grown up Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckled again," Alright, I believe that you have more to say and plan but before that I want you to go and rest, you too Kakashi. You are both exhausted, furthermore if I don't have my guard back soon there will be an uproar I would rather avoid."

"Thank you, Jiji." Naruto said as he stood to leave.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi gave a bow before following Naruto. The hokage removed the seals so that they could leave.

When the Copy nin and Naruto were out on the streets, Naruto spoke up.

"I believe you want to ask something, Kakashi-sensei…?"

"How did you keep going?" Kakashi asked looking at his student.

"She asked me to take care of Konoha and our daughter. That was her last wish."

Kakashi understood for nothing else was spoken as they made their way to their respective homes.

* * *

**A/N: Done. Another chapter out.**

**So, yes this is a time travel fic. **

**No rants today and the keyword of the chapter is 'WARS'(plural).**

**Please review people, because I really won't know how good or bad the story is until you tell me. Only follows and favs will not help.**


End file.
